The present invention relates generally to the field of bag stuffers having an insert movable from a collapsed orientation which enables compact storage of an expandable bag containing the insert, to an expanded orientation which provides a commercial display of the expandable bag containing the insert, and in particular to such a bag stuffer with an improved pop-up feature.
Bag stuffers or expanders are well-known in the retail art. Each includes an insert movable from a collapsed orientation which enables compact storage, to an expanded orientation which provides a commercial display of the expandable bag containing the insert. Bag stuffers are used with a wide variety of expandable articles which, for reasons of economy, are preferably shipped and stored in a relatively flat or collapsed orientation, but are best presented in commercial displays in an expanded orientation. Such articles include backpacks, baseball bags, basketball bags, beach bags, belt bags, briefcases, cooler bags, cosmetic kits, cross trainer bags, duffle bags, Dop kits, bowling bags, fashion totes, hand bags, locker bags, lunch bags, pilot cases, purses, roller skating bags, snorkeling bags, soft-sided luggage, sports bags, sportsman's gear bags, tackle bags, tennis bags, utility bags and the like. The present invention can be used to stuff any of these bags and any other soft bags not specifically listed, as well.
The assignee of the present application also owns the following US patents that illustrate various types of bag stuffer structures: U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,927 for a Bag Stuffer With Improved Spring; U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,967 for a Bag Stuffer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,767 for a Bag Stuffer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,674 for a Bag Expander And Bag Containing Same.
Various rubber band powered bag stuffers or expanders are also know.
See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,179,600; 4,993,846; 4,969,751; and 4,946,292.
Other patents of interest to the present invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,557; 3,447,648; 3,902,541; 3,934,803; 4,077,451; 4,141,399; 4,142,564; 4,395,845; 4,993,846; 5,292,197; and 5,322,362.
Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,341,532 and 5,499,874 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D316,633; D346,064; and D362,113.
A disadvantage of known bag stuffers is the limitations on the configurations of the expandable bags with which they are useful. Thus while the known bag stuffers are typically useful with relatively shallow, generally rectangular bags, the various planar elements of the insert which abut the bag and are used to force the bag to its expanded orientation could not be used in connection with cylindrical or duffel-type bags or other bags not having parallel sides. Additionally, even where the bag has parallel sides, the biasing means typically cannot separate the planar elements by more than a given distance (determined by the length of the coil spring biasing means) unless an intermediate panel or flap is used (with the biasing means acting on the flap which in turn separates the planar elements). Accordingly, the need remains for a bag stuffer which can expand unusually shaped bags and which, without the presence of intermediate elements (such as flaps), permits the biasing means to move the planar elements abutting the bag to a desired separation greater than the length of the biasing means.
A need still remains for a bag stuffer of increased efficience and reduced cost and complexity for the luggage industry and related fields.